Kaliili
I was a good daughter. I only looked back once. And I will never forget. -- Kali'ili Appearance Kali'ili stands at an even 7' and is of average weight for her kind. Her hair is white now, tied back in a tail and kept away from her face. Her skin is a dusky purple, growing darker as it nears her extremities. A line of 6 studs and hoops of all sizes adorn each ear. A few light scars can be seen on her neck and around her right eye, but only upon close inspection. Any other scars, markings or decoration remains hidden under her clothes and nearly ever-present armor. Her armor and clothing is kept clean and in good repair. Her body, what parts of it can be seen, is also kept clean and free from dirt. Despite her best efforts, little age is shown on her face. A few lines and wrinkles at the corners of her lips and her eyes perhaps, but not much else. A few hairs have begun to change from their dark color to white. While a bit worrisome, Kali'ili does not fret about them. Rather, she has colored her hair to match these odd strands. The only other jewelry she wears are the delicate metal bands that wrap around her tendrils and tail. From a distance they seem like solid rings. If one looked more closely one might notice delicate engravings and strange ancient glyphs. She never speaks about them. Perhaps if she was asked... Personality Quiet and contemplative. Loud and outspoken. Focused and driven. At any time Kali'ili can be any or all of these. Typically she is quiet, keeping to herself and rarely interacting with strangers. While she does not actively dislike the other races of the Alliance, she has found very few who are worth knowing. Among her friends, she can be cheerful, flirty, even silly. It is in those circles she is most herself. Otherwise she remains guarded and careful, giving curt answers and generally being, according to at least one observer, "scary." And this is perfectly fine by her. If they fear her, the odds are higher they will leave her alone and not bother her. Kali'ili mothers younger draenei, teaching them to follow their hearts and minds over what they are told they should follow. Though sometimes this leads to unfortunate events, she still keeps to the belief that following the self is the true way of living. Because of her beliefs and long life, love and lovers hold an unusual place. She has no qualms taking multiple lovers at once, keeping them for a few days or a few years. It makes no difference to her. She may love them dearly. She may not. Those rare few who last are special and Kali'ili is willing to do nearly anything to keep them. However, despite her apparent lack of relationship scruples, she has started drawing back and focusing on her more immediate family. History There is too much to tell. She was born and she will die. The rest is simply details that separate one person from the next. Category:Draenei Category:Alliance Hunter Category:Hunter Category:Skinner Category:Leatherworker